


Normal Day at School

by Aaace



Series: Stuff That May or May Not be Added to [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Daydream Story, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One (1) bitchy teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaace/pseuds/Aaace
Series: Stuff That May or May Not be Added to [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337674
Kudos: 1





	Normal Day at School

The bell rang through the desolate hallways of the barren school building. All the kids were in their classes as they impatiently shifted in their seats as wanting to go home already even though the day had just started. Most students were doodling in their notebooks or staring out the window listlessly as the teachers desperately attempted to keep their attention learning. One such student by the name of Alex had had a glazed look in their eyes as they stared at the dirty green wall from where their head rested on their arms. The howling of the wind against the ancient building made the windows rattle in their frames as the sound of leaves rustling filled their ears.

The wind howled through the trees as they raced through the forest. The sound of dogs barking behind them only made them quicken their pace. They stumbled over a tree root that had appeared out of nowhere to grab their leg as if it had wanted them to be caught. Their body skidded down a hill that was mostly gravel and sand before slamming into a tree at the bottom of the hill. After shaking their hair out of their face they get up and start running again. The barking behind them seemed a lot louder now then they had before than they had earlier. Up ahead they saw an old building that appeared to be run down. Thinking that the building would be better than running more, they darted inside without any hesitance.

The door slammed behind them as a book slammed onto the table making their head shoot up. The laughter of their classmates fell on their deaf ears as they looked up at the board, wishing they were anywhere but here. The teacher, after calming the other students down, she looked at them with a sharp look as if to say ‘You shouldn’t have done that, Regan Thompson’. With a roll of their eyes, they swiftly caught up with the notes on the board with a practiced ease that was born from years of torment from being in this dreaded building. The bell rang signaling that they had to go to their next class for more torture just with a different subject, unless you had a class that was actually fun or enjoyed learning that particular subject like some weird freak that actually enjoyed getting up at dark-o-clock in the morning.

The sound of the marker against the whiteboard slowly faded from their awareness as the taps of shoes on freshly waxed tile as the interrogator circled them like a hungry shark. After a few more moments of this, as is she was trying to make them feel intimidated, she ripped off their blindfold with her blood red manicured nails, and shone a bright light directly in their eyes. After their eyes had adjusted to the sudden light they gave the woman a blank look as if to ask ‘Are you done yet?’. She smirked at them and, with a wild glint in her eye, slapped a folder on the table in front of them that had a bright red stamp that read ‘cold case’ over where their name was. After looking blankly at the file for a few moments the woman snapped her fingers in front of their face.

They blinked a few times before blankly looking at the boy that sat next to them in their history class. He gave them a strange look and looked back at the front of the room to continue writing the notes of the day down. The bell rang after another forty and some odd minutes, otherwise known as the bell of freedom to most of the student population. They kept their head down as they walked towards the doors to attempt to find their parents in the parking lot to go home. At their back of their mind was the sound of heels on waxed floors and dogs barking to fill the silence.


End file.
